penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Prescott
Appearance 6’3”, muscular build, blue eyes, light skin, short blond combed back hair with the sides buzzed, a well kept blond beard, has a scar on the left side of his face that looks like something with claws left it, wears chain mail with one shoulder piece, short red cape, black pants, leather bracers, leather boots, wields halberd, longsword, 2 hand axes, explorers pack Personality Arthur has a sense of humor but can sometimes be hot-headed, especially when insulted or disrespected. He is also every honorable and respectful to others if they have good combat ability. Sometimes the need to train and get better can control him and cloud his judgement from time to time. Childhood It was a dark and stormy night in Yedria at the town of Stormhold the rain was pouring and thunder was roaring But throughout all the noise of the storm there was a faint cry from a baby. As an old man opened his door he saw a basket with a baby in it and a name tag that said Arthur the old man looked around and then took the baby inside. That is where Arthur’s story began. The old man that took Arthur in was Otis Prescott. Arthur didn’t know his real parents, in fact he didn’t know much of anything only that his name was Arthur Prescott and that Otis was his dad (not by blood). Otis also had a daughter named Allison Prescott who became Arthur sister (not by blood) she would come around to take care of both them because Arthur was young and Otis was sick. As time went on and Arthur got older he was able to help around the house do a lot more but the more Arthur got older and stronger the more sick and weaker Otis got and when Arthur was about 12 years old when Otis passed away from his illness. It was a sad day for both Arthur and Alison but they got through it. After the funeral, Alison got the house and everything from the will but one letter was for Arthur. Arthur read this letter and it was a recommendation letter for the Dragon Soul Academy. Arthur was surprised and felt that it was a way he could honor Otis. Alison stayed in Stormhold and got Arthur a ride with a caravan toward Thornreach. Once Arthur got to Thornreach it was a pain to get to the dragon soul academy but he eventually got there. He handed in his recommendation letter and it seemed to have worked because he was let in and would start training in the morning. Arthur trained at the academy until he was 18, along the way he made a few friends. There was a Male wood elf named Fandral Cooper and a Male human named Charles Lynch. They where all around the same age the elf was older because he’s an elf but they all got out of the academy at the same time and worked well with each other so they where put in the same unit. A year passed with not many interesting events but things where looking up because the 3 of them where called to accompany some guards to a rumored disturbance outside of Mossbourne. It took a few days of travel but they eventually got there and entered the town. The townsfolk said that something was stealing the cattle and that it came from the forest. Some said it was a dragon but they weren’t to sure. So Arthur, his friends and the guards rested in the town and went after the dragon in the morning. The group set out to the forest to find the dragon. As they tracked they came across a few cattle carcasses and all that was left was the bones. There was also a sack filled with gold just siting out in the open. Fandral and the guards went to go check it out. As they did that Arthur heard a voice in his head saying that it’s a set up. Before Arthur could react a young green dragon burst through the trees and blasted Fandral and then guards with its breath, it also managed to smack Charles and Arthur into a tree with its tail. Charles got back up and went to fight the dragon but That hit dazed Arthur, his vision was blurry and sounds where muffled. As Arthur began to stand up, time seem to have froze. He heard a same voice in his head telling him to show his true nature and unlock what lies within him. Once the voice went away time seem to move again and Arthur stood up, his vision and hearing was clear. His eyes were glowing and big spectral wings appeared on his back, he then picked up his halberd, that was showing radiant energy, and began running toward the dragon. As Arthur ran he jumped into the air letting his wings take him further up, as he broke through the trees he then pointed his halberd downward and begin to fall. He broke through the trees and landed on the dragon’s head slamming the axe part into its head. The dragon reared back and as it did so Fandral was able to attack it’s underbelly and Charles attacked from the left side. From the combined attacks from all three of them they managed to slay the dragon. Once the dragon was killed Arthur’s wings and glowing eyes went away, his weapons also went back to normal. They looked around at the casualties, Sadly of the guards were dead and the three of them are all that remain. As Charles cut the head off the dragon for proof Arthur put his hand on Fandrals shoulder to comfort him. A slight glow came from Arthur’s hand and Fandral felt better, he was still pretty banged up though. They where all very confused and surprised that Arthur did what he did but promised to keep it between the 3 of them. They went back to the towns folk and presented the dragon’s head and told them that they lost good men today and that if they could bury them and respect their bodies that would be appreciated. They then made their way back to Thornreach to report when they reported back they told the academy of the situation but it was handled. The academy thanked them and said they would handle the rest. After that confrontation Charles, Fandral and Arthur went there separate ways. As the years went on Arthur got enough money to go to Laikka and there he traveled from town to town having new experiences and getting him self familiar with the culture of the continent. When he was about 24 years old he ended up in the town of Hillcrest. He was staying at a tavern there and one night when he came back from his room he saw a letter. Arthur opened the letter and it was an invitation to the Burning Phoenix Adventurers Guild. It took him a while to accept but he finally did and packed up his wings and went to where the letter told him to go. Family * Alison Prescott is Arthurs sister (not by blood) she is much older then him and took care of him when Otis got weaker. She taught Arthur the essentials in life like how to read, write, manners and many more. * Otis Prescott was Arthurs father (not by blood) he found Arthur when he was a baby and took him in and took care of him during his baby years. When Otis got sick he still taught Arthur things but it was more Wisdom or Intellect based. Goals Short term: to train and get better, to learn more about dragoons. Long term: Find out who his true parents are and his origins. Category:Player Character